<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can't run from the wind and the thunder by fallenhurricane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349048">we can't run from the wind and the thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/pseuds/fallenhurricane'>fallenhurricane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/pseuds/fallenhurricane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said we should talk.”</p><p>Magnus huffs out a laugh. He and Alec are in his room; he’s sat on the edge of his bed as Alec ruffles his hair with a towel by the bathroom. “I thought you would text me back, or call me, not come barrelling over through a severe thunderstorm in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Alec smiles sheepishly. “My phone died.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can't run from the wind and the thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be the shortest fic I've ever posted. I just really wanted to write some Magnus/Alec and my other fic is taking longer than I expected it to. So I don't really know what this is. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Breathe deep, let it wash over you</em><br/>
<em>We're slowly becoming lovers</em><br/>
<em>I promise you we won't be like the others</em><br/>
<em>We won't go running for cover</em><br/>
<br/>
-Ben Platt, "RAIN"</p><p> </p><p>Lightning cracks overhead as Alec steps out of his house. Thunder roars a mere second later, nearly shaking the ground with its volume. The storm is right over top of him. He glances up just as rain starts to pour and makes a dash for his car.</p><p>He waits until he’s sitting in the drivers’ seat, door closed and rain lashing at the windows around him, to pull his phone from his pocket. A text from Magnus still lights up the screen. <em>We should talk.</em></p><p>Alec’s thumbs hover over the keyboard, trying to come up with something to say in reply. Rainwater drips from his hair onto his hands; in the seconds it took him to get to his car, he had been soaked. He pushes a hand through his hair, raking it back. He taps out a reply, but just as he’s about to hit send, his phone darkens. Fuck. The battery. He meant to charge it earlier, but the power had gone out due to the storm, and he doesn’t have a cord in the car.</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>There’s only one way left to do this.</p>
<hr/><p>Magnus sits at his desk, candles glowing dimly around him. The power has been out for about twenty minutes, but he has an exam coming up, and really needs to study. He flips through his notes on the Indian independence movement, scanning for the last place he reviewed. He’s just found the note packet he should be reviewing when a knock sounds on the front door.</p><p>Startled, Magnus glances at his phone to see the time. It’s well past 11pm. Catarina is in her room, likely asleep, and Dot is spending the night visiting her parents back home. He frowns but makes his way to the door, phone clenched tightly in his hand just in case.</p><p>He unlocks the door and pulls it open the tiniest bit, peering through the crack. It’s dark out, the power out throughout the whole neighborhood, but Magnus can see the shape of a tall figure in front of the door. A familiar tall figure. Magnus squints and as his eyes adjust, he recognizes the man: Alec, drenched, wet hair falling into his eyes, fist still raised as though he was about to knock again. Magnus’s brow furrows in confusion. “Alec? It’s nearly midnight.”</p><p>Alec lowers his hand and shifts his weight, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the endless downpour. Magnus opens the door wider and steps back. “Come on in.”</p>
<hr/><p>“You said we should talk.”</p><p>Magnus huffs out a laugh. He and Alec are in his room; he’s sat on the edge of his bed as Alec ruffles his hair with a towel by the bathroom. Alec’s sweatshirt is hanging over Magnus’s shower rod, his muddy boots rest atop a garbage bag in the corner, and the candles from Magnus’s desk are all that light the room. “I thought you would text me back, or call me, not come barrelling over through a severe thunderstorm in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Alec smiles sheepishly. “My phone died.”</p><p>Magnus laughs loudly at that, tossing his head back. Of course it did, and of course that had sent Alec all the way through town. He’s grinning as he says, “We could have just talked tomorrow.”</p><p>He doesn’t miss the way Alec’s eyes trail down his neck, or the way they jump back up to his face as he starts talking. Magnus smirks at him knowingly, and Alec’s cheeks redden. He clears his throat and rubs the towel over his face, mumbling something as he does so.</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to wait.”</p><p>And that, well that is about the most forward Alec had ever been, all things considered. It’s a simple sentence, but Magnus knows it’s more than that. Magnus knows it’s Alec admitting that <em>this</em>, all of this, matters to him, too. Alec’s gaze is fixed on his socked feet, and Magnus smiles softly at him.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Alec looks up at that, and finds Magnus patting the bed beside him, inviting him to take a seat. “But my clothes are still soaked,” he argues, gesturing to his sopping wet jeans and dripping t-shirt.</p><p>“I can change my sheets, Alec,” Magnus states, continuing to pat the bed. When Alec still doesn’t move, he continues brightly, “Or you can just get undressed.”</p><p>And the way Alec’s face darkens, reddening even more, is enough to make Magnus’s shoulders shake in laughter. Alec sends a heatless glare his way, but sits down all the same. He leaves space between them, angling his body towards Magnus, and Magnus hums in response.</p><p>“So…” Alec starts, trailing off. He fixes his gaze on his lap, fiddling with the towel.</p><p>“So.”</p><p>Alec glances up, his fingers still wrapping themselves in the terrycloth he holds. “I… I really like you, Magnus.”</p><p>Magnus’s heart just about leaps out of his chest. Now <em>that</em> is the most forward Alec has ever been. Alec’s eyes are refocused on the towel, and he looks as though he’s about to lose circulation in his finger, the towel tugged so tightly around it. Magnus allows himself to reach out, covering Alec’s hands with his own, and pulling them away from the towel. Alec stills beneath his touch, but lets his hands be held. Magnus ducks his head to catch Alec’s gaze. “I like you, too, Alexander.”</p><p>Alec’s eyes widen minutely. He begins to pull his hands away, an instinct to fidget creeping in, but swallows it down and tightens his grip on Magnus’s fingers instead. He licks his lips and pauses for a moment before he says, “I, uh. I… I’ve heard that relationships take… take effort.”</p><p>And the way Magnus’s eyes light up is enough to brighten the whole room, electricity be damned. His deep brown eyes sparkle in the candlelight.</p><p>“I’m all for effort.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>